The present application relates to a fire apparatus. Specifically, the present application relates to a step assembly for a fire truck. Fire trucks include a cab assembly having seats or equipment therein for use by operators (e.g., firefighters, emergency personnel, etc.). Operators enter and exit the cab of the fire truck through various doors. Doors at the front of a cab assembly may be provided for use by a driver or a captain of the fire truck, and doors at the rear of the cab assembly may be provided for use by other operators (e.g., the other firefighters in the company). The cab assembly may include a stair assembly to facilitate ingress and egress by the operators.
Traditional stair assemblies are fixed to the cab assembly. By way of example, the stair assembly may include a plurality of flat plates welded to a frame of the cab assembly. Other traditional stair assemblies include a step structure that is rotatably coupled to the frame of the cab assembly. An actuator may be used to rotate the step structure outward for use or inward for storage. However, traditional fixed stair assemblies and moveable step structures protrude into the cab assembly and reduce the area of the cab that may be utilized by operators. Despite this deficiency, traditional fixed stair assemblies and moveable step structures remain the primary devices utilized on fire trucks to facilitate operators' ingress and egress.